Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a strain gauge.
Background
In a conventional strain gauge including a resistor having a zigzag shape patterned on an insulating substrate of the strain gauge, a resistance value is adjusted by trimming part of a resistance pattern. For example, in Japanese Patent No. 5890989, as illustrated in FIG. 7, a thin-film resistor is disclosed, the thin-film resistor including a first resistor pattern r1 folded in a zigzag manner and second resistor patterns r2 each connected in parallel to the first resistor pattern r1 at folded portions of the first resistor pattern r1 adjacent to each other, one or some of the second resistor patterns r2 are trimmed.